Giga Bowser
Este artículo trata sobre el personaje en general. Para su aparición como el Smash Final de Bowser en ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, véase Giga Bowser (Smash Final). '''Giga Bowser' (''ギガクッパ Giga Kuppa'' lit. Giga Koopa en japonés) es una versión gigante de Bowser que aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. En Super Smash Bros. Melee, aparece como un jefe del juego. Aparece en el Modo Aventura del juego, pero solo aparece al terminar ese modo en una dificultad "Normal" o mayor en 18 minutos o menos sin continuar, luego de derrotar a Bowser. También aparece en el evento 51 del mismo juego, junto a Ganondorf y Mewtwo. A partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl , Bowser se convierte en él al realizar su Smash Final del mismo nombre. A diferencia de su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee, el Smash Final es más grande, mucho más poderoso y tiene un aspecto más terrorífico. Sin embargo, la duración de esta transformación solo dura unos pocos segundos. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ha sido modificado. Ahora es mucho más grande y se va a hacer atrás del escenario. Una vez esté allí podra dar un único golpe que dará un OHKO a los luchadores. Diferencias entre Bowser y Giga Bowser *Es aproximadamente 1.7 veces más grande. *Todos sus ataques tienen mayor poder, alcance y daño. *No puede ser agarrado. Tampoco puede ser tragado por Kirby ni convertido en huevo por Yoshi Solo Aparece En El Final Del Juego Osea Con La Luz Y La Oscuridad *El Ataque fuerte lateral pasa a ser un ataque de tinieblas. *El Ataque Smash hacia arriba, el Ataque aéreo normal, el Ataque aéreo hacia atrás, el Ataque aéreo hacia abajo, el lanzamiento hacia arriba y la golpiza pasan a ser ataques de electricidad. *El Ataque Smash hacia abajo pasa a ser un ataque de hielo. *El Ataque Smash lateral pasa a ser un ataque explosivo. *Puede realizar el aliento de fuego de forma indefinida. *La fortaleza giratoria recorre más distancia en general. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Derrotar a Giga Bowser en el modo Aventura sin continuar. Español right|90px :Giga Bowser :Su figura es aún más imponente que la del Rey de los Koopa original. El tamaño de Giga Bowser es aproximadamente el doble de su llameante y pinchudo homólogo de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Como era previsible, los poderes ofensivos y defensivos de esta monstruosa criatura son mucho mayores que los del Bowser normal. ¡Buena suerte para derrotar a este coloso! :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Giga Bowser :An even more imposing figure than the original King of the Koopas, Giga Bowser is roughly twice the size of his scaly, fire-breathing, spike-studded, Super Smash Bros. Melee counterpart. Predictable, this monstrous creature's offensive and defensive powers are a grade higher than those of regular Bowser. Good luck defeating this colossus! :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Giga Bowser repite su papel de jefe, siendo uno de los muchos jefes del Modo Clásico. Galería Evento 51 SSBM.jpg|Giga Bowser en el Evento 51. Curiosidades *Giga Bowser es el único jefe que cuenta con un medidor de daño en lugar de puntos de vida. *En la fonoteca, un sonido no utilizado en la versión norteamericana de Super Smash Bros. Melee se llama Giga Koopa; ironicámente, en la versión japonesa, un sonido no utilizado se llama Giga Bowser. *Si Giga Bowser es seleccionado por medio del menú de depuración y es partícipe de un combate en el Estadio Pokémon, la pantalla al fondo mostrará . Véase también Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes no jugables